On thy Honor, On thy Name
by Rori Potter
Summary: To save her family from a most certain death because of her sickness Hermione leaves. But now, 11 years later she comes back and it is time that everyone found out why she left in the first place.


**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** To save her family from a most certain death because of her sickness Hermione leaves. But now, 11 years later she comes back and it is time that everyone found out why she left in the first place.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

On thy Honor, On thy Name

Chapter 1

Midnight Stars

The midnight curtain enveloped the eyes of those who were still awake. Rushing down the empty street a young woman hid in the cover of the night. She wore a black hooded robe. In her arms a sleeping baby boy who wrapped tightly in a blanket. The blanket held the initials D.M. and was a dark green color.

The young woman had a hollow look in her eyes showing her weariness. Bags under her eyes showed the sleep she lost trying to do her best. She suddenly stopped in front of a place that looked like a castle. With a small kiss on her son's forehead she placed her son on the front steps. With tears in her eyes she rang the doorbell and disappeared off to the side to see who would answer the door.

A young man with bleach blonde hair opened the door and kneeled down and picked up the baby boy. The young mother disappeared once again into the night with a small sad smile.

11 years later...

"Dad, where is mommy," Damien asked. Draco raised an eyebrow at his son.

"When you are old enough...," Draco began but Damien cut him off.

"I am old enough," snapped Damien. "I am going to Hogwarts this year, Dad. Other people will know who my mother is but I won't. You always say I look like mom. They will figure it out." Draco sighed and disappeared into his study.. He came out with a box and placed it in front of Damien. He pulled the box open and took the letter from the top.

"The night your mother left me you on my doorstep she left a letter explaining a few thing," Draco explained opening the letter. Draco handed Damien the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_If you are reading this then that means that I am sick and I can no longer handle raising a child. His name is Damien Zeniff Harry Malfoy. He is our son, Draco. I wish I could of told you sooner but other circumstances prevented me from doing so. I love you dearly Draco and I wish I could stay with you forever but what is going on with me, my sickness, is something I would only wish on Voldemort. _

_I am leaving Damien with you so I can find somewhere or someplace that has the cure to what I have. If I don't make it an owl will come to you so that you can go the Will reading. Be nice to Harry and Ron. They did nothing wrong. Do not hold your breath while waiting for me to come back. The healers say my probability of living with my sickness is no longer then a year. I hope they are wrong but the chances are low. Tell Damien how much I love him. Help him understand that I love him but I can not be with him no matter how much I want to be. I love my boys no matter where I am in life, even if it is near the end. _

_**Hermione Granger**_

Damien looked up. His father had tears in his eyes. He never had tears in his eyes.

"Did the owl ever come," Damien asked.

"No," Draco's voice said. It was husky and detached.

"Dad," began Damien. "Maybe it's time we found mom."

"Maybe it is," answered Draco.

"Minerva I said I would only be visiting," Hermione said as the older witch dragged her to the hospital wing. The older witch dragged to the hospital wing ; the older witch ignored her. Minerva pushed the door open and called out "Poppy!" Hermione clucked her tongue in annoyance. Poppy rushed over and gave her a check up. She could of sworn she heard a sigh of relief from Minerva. "Are you going to tell me why I am in the hospital wing?"

"Draco told us about the letter," Minerva answered. "He told us right after he told Damien. That was 2 days ago."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione muttered. "How are they doing?"

"Pretty well," Minerva said amused. "They are working on finding you." Hermione snorted.

"Can you tell them to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron at five tomorrow," Hermione asked. "It's in the evening of course. I'd tell them my boss will murder me if I am late." Minerva nodded and watched as Hermione left. When Hermione was no longer on the school grounds Minerva apparated to the Malfoy manor. Minerva rang the doorbell and waited. When the door opened to reveal Sophie, Minerva wondered what in world was going on.

"Where is Draco and Damien," Minerva asked as the house elf ushered her into the house.

"They are asleep in the study," Minerva heard the house elf say. Minerva disappeared down the hall into the darkness of the study.

"America," She could here the amusement in Draco's voice. "Why would your mother go there?" So much for being asleep Minerva thought as she went further into the study.

"How about Britain," Minerva asked causing them to look up. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on," Draco asked.

"She is back in Britain," Minerva answered. Draco looked like someone had just told him that he had won a prize.

"Where is she now," Draco demanded.

"At work, most likely," answered Minerva. "She sent me with a message. She wants to meet you two tomorrow in the Leaky Cauldron at five tomorrow." Draco looked over to Damien. Damien looked like Christmas had come early several times.

"I guess we should put this stuff up," Draco said to Damien. "I do believe one of your favorite shows is on now." Damien grinned at his father and disappeared into the living room. "Did you see her?" Minerva nodded.

"She seems so fragile Draco," Minerva said with a sigh. "I had Poppy do a check up on her. She couldn't find anything wrong with her but Hermione had always been good at hiding things, hasn't she?" Draco nodded. Damien rushed in a second later.

"Daddy, mommy is on the T.V.," Damien said. Minerva and Draco shot each other worried looks and rushed into the room. Damien was right. Hermione was sitting in what the Muggles called an ambulance. She looked fragile like Minerva had described her but something was different.

"The fire lit up real fast," Hermione said in between coughs. "I got out but I was nearly hit by a passing car."

"How do you think your family will take this," the news reporter asked. Hermione gave the woman a sad smile.

"I wouldn't know," Hermione admitted. "I haven't seen them in 11 years." The news reporter gasped at this revelation.

"I am sure they probably want you home," The news reporter said.

"I hope so too," Hermione said coughing. "I'll be able to see them tomorrow."


End file.
